


23. Welcome Back

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [23]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	23. Welcome Back

Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard: welcome back  
 **players only. backdated to end of November 2011. takes place after the phonecall from New York**

Alex has been jittery all day, watching the clock tick by the hours as he waits for Luke to arrive back from New York. It's not that he's got nothing to do -- he's actually kept pretty busy. Needed to, in fact, in order to try and ease himself off the edge. But now, when he knows Luke's cab could be pulling into the circular driveway at any moment, now there's just no focusing on anything else. He eyes the papers waiting ready on his bureau, resisting the urge to straighten the edges of the small pile yet again. Then he clicks through two hundred thirty-seven satellite TV channels, finding absolutely nothing to distract him.

It's only been a week but it feels like much longer by the time the cab drops Luke off at Alex's house. He's kept his bag beside him so he could make a quick getaway and he promptly settles the bill, telling the driver to keep the change. Less than a minute later, he's knocking at the front door, his heart pounding in his chest, feeling like it's ready to burst. He has a key but it feels weird to use it when Alex is home and he's been away.

The sound of the knock is barely fading away when the door swings open and Alex pulls Luke inside. God, just the scent of his lover, sexy and familiar, lights Alex up in an instant, but the feeling of Luke in his arms once more... He kicks the door shut and presses Luke against the wall, kissing him with all the pent-up emotion of the week past.

Luke moans into the kiss, his knees going weak, grateful for the wall and his lover. "I missed you," he whispers, almost whimpers, between kisses, unable to get enough.

"Uh-huh." _Missed you too_ , Alex thinks, but his mouth is far too busy for speech, burning up the flesh of Luke's throat with hot needy kisses.

"Oh, god, sir..." Luke breathes, dropping his head back against the wall and offering himself up.

Alex growls and shoves Luke's jacket off his shoulders, needing to get him naked, now. It's at moments like this that he feels he could fucking eat his boy alive. "Bedroom," he orders, cupping Luke's cock through his jeans and squeezing. "Want you."

Luke moans, his cock responding eagerly. "Yes, sir," he nods, heading straight for the bedroom, his legs seemingly on auto-pilot.

"Clothes off," Alex says, already pulling off his own shirt. "I want you kneeling, hands on the headboard." Like their first night together. He needs his marks on this man with a ferocious hunger.

Luke nods again and sheds his clothes, dropping them to the floor. He climbs on the bed, inching his way up, his hands splayed on the headboard, holding on tight, his whole body on fire with anticipation.

Alex should ask. He should ask about Luke's schedule for tomorrow, how many interviews he's going to have and how much sitting still he'll need to do... _Fuck that_. Like hell he's going to ask. This is _his_ boy, and tonight he's not going to be careful. He kicks off his jeans and kneels up behind Luke, slowly caressing the smooth skin of his back, trailing fingers down his spine to his ass. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, sir," Luke whispers, shivering lightly under Alex's touch. "You make me feel beautiful."

Waiting, letting his arousal build until he can nearly hear the pounding of his blood in his veins, Alex teases his fingers into Luke's cleft. He rubs gently against his hole, circling with a fingertip but holding back from dipping inside. His breath shudders out and he leans in to lick a long line up Luke's throat, tasting his lover, before he eases back and smacks him, palm flat against Luke's ass.

Luke moans, following the press of Alex's finger, his back arching, knees shifting wider apart. And then he cries out, the slap taking him by surprise, a rough shudder of pleasure going through him as his skin stings and then warms. "Oh, god," he whispers. "More, sir, please..."

Fuck, Alex loves that -- loves the way Luke responds, taking everything he gives him and still wanting more. He spanks him twice more in quick succession, getting both cheeks before he drops a little lower, catching Luke right at the tops of his thighs.

Luke can't help the soft yelp and instinctive flinch, the last unexpected, but he presses back into position, fingers curling tight around the headboard, and braces himself again, offering his ass up for more. "Please, sir... please," swallowing hard before he adds, a little unsure, "Harder, sir. Your boy can take it."

"Mmm. I know you can," Alex murmurs, nuzzling Luke's throat. He's got no doubt that he hasn't come close to Luke's limits in most areas, and damn that is so arousing simply on its own. There's so much yet for them to discover about each other. He smacks Luke again and again, watching his handprint rise starkly on his boy's flesh. And he ups the intensity with each strike, because Alex knows he can't keep this up for much longer before he'll have to surrender and fuck his boy, desperate for him as he's been for days.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, struggling to keep position, his cock swaying with each slap, dripping onto the covers below. "Please..." The heat that started in his ass flushing through him, his hole clenching wantonly with each strike, wanting, no, _needing_ to be filled.

Alex sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, getting them good and wet before seeking out Luke's hole, already slick and welcoming. He pushes his fingers into his boy, breath shuddering at how damn hot it is. "You want this?"

"Yes, sir. So much," Luke whispers, pressing back, his hole hungrily taking Alex's fingers in, a rough moan stuttering out of him.

Reaching, Alex snatches a bottle of lube off the bedside table. He slicks his cock and then steadies himself, pressing the head against Luke's tight pucker, gritting his teeth until his boy's body gives way. Shouting with triumph as he pushes inside.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, long and low, his cock jerking violently as Alex works his way inside him. "Yes, _fuck_ ," he murmurs, whimpers, such a fucking slut for this. "Oh, god, you're so big..."

"And you are just a little whore for a big fat cock, aren't you?" Alex teases, nuzzling Luke's throat with a smile. He spreads his boy's cheeks with his thumbs and rocks deeper inside him, gaining more ground with each thrust. Determined to have Luke take every inch.

"For yours, sir, yes..." Luke nods, inhaling raggedly as Alex pushes deeper, taking him over, his body opening, filled until he'd swear he's going to tear although he never does. "Fuck. _Please,_ please fuck me..."

Alex would tease more - maybe ask Luke if he's certain he doesn't want Alex taking it easy on him after his long flight - but he just doesn't have it in him. He wants this way too fucking badly. He grasps Luke's hips and eases back, pulling out nearly to the tip before he slams back inside him, driving up and into his boy until the slap of flesh on flesh is a sound even louder than their harsh breathing.

Luke grits his teeth, whimpering softly, his hold on the headboard not nearly enough against the onslaught. He leans forward, cheek pressed to the wall, his legs spread, hips tilted back, his body giving up every last pretense at resistance, his hole just _taking_ Alex's cock again and again. "Oh, god, I'm gonna come," he moans, feeling the wave build and crest.

"That's not how you ask, boy," Alex warns him, but amusement is clear in his voice. He loves knowing he's pushing his boy to the edge. Reaching down, he grips the base of Luke's cock in a tight fist, and doesn't let up the force of his thrusts one bit.

Luke whimpers and struggles against the hold for a moment before going pliant again. "Please," he cries. "Please, please, sir! Please let me come. Your boy needs to come." So badly it feels like he'll go out of his mind if he doesn't.

Alex can practically feel the need vibrating through Luke's body, and he soaks it up, the thrill of holding his boy's pleasure in his own hands. "For me," he growls, sucking hard at the base of Luke's neck and letting himself go, flooding his boy's ass with his come as he jerks Luke off.

Oh fuck, that's it. Completely overwhelmed, Luke cries out, shoving back hard onto Alex's cock, his own throbbing violently, spurting hot and thick and heavy.

Slowly Alex gentles his strokes, his fingers slick now with his lover's seed. He licks lazily at the mark he's left - below the collar for once - and then eases back. Wiping his hand on the sheets he then tugs Luke to lie down with him, wrapping his arms around his boy.

Snuggling in close, Luke hikes one leg over Alex's hip and burrows in close, his face pressed to the side of his lover's throat. Almost clinging.

For a long time they just lie there quietly, and Alex is grateful for that -- the comfort he feels in simply _being_ with Luke, without the pressure to speak.

Eventually, though, he stirs and kisses Luke's hair. "You falling asleep on me?"

"Maybe," Luke admits, shifting a little so he can actually look at Alex. "I missed you so much," he whispers.

"I missed you too." Alex brushes Luke's hair back from his face, then lingers to caress his cheek. "Feel up to a little reading? Or would you rather wait on your contract till tomorrow night?"

Oh now there's a way to wake him up. "You have it?" Luke says, pushing up on one elbow.

Alex grins at the eager response. "Yeah, I have it," he murmurs, brushing a kiss over Luke's lips. He gets up and grabs the contract from the dresser and hands it to his lover, then props up his pillows to lean on while Luke reads. And he tries to distract himself by checking messages on his phone, but every sense is attuned to his boy.

"It says you don't want formal speech, but that means third person all the time, right? I can still call myself your boy, can't I, sometimes?" Luke asks, wanting to make sure he's clear on each and every point.

"Absolutely. And you can call me sir when you want to, and of course I'll expect that when we're scening. But you can call me by name when we're out of scene, if you're comfortable with that." It takes effort for Alex to keep his hands to himself, to keep from intruding. But god, watching Luke read the contract so carefully - just as Alex knew he would - just makes him want to take his lover into his arms and cuddle him close.

Luke nods and goes back to reading. It's fairly straightforward with a number of lenient clauses which make sense given his busy career. No set chores but he's to cook for Alex whenever he can. Only prepping when they're in the same country. When they are together and he's not working, he'll serve Alex 24/7 with an hour a day to call his own. But... "It's only for six months?" he says softly, reaching that part.

Now Alex can't hold himself back any longer, and he reaches out to gently pet Luke's hair. "After six months, we'll sit down and evaluate," he clarifies. "If things are good, we can keep going. If something needs to change, then we'll change it." Six months seems like a lifetime to him, at this point. But he knows it'll pass in the blink of an eye.

"Okay." That makes sense. And it doesn't have anything to do with Alex not wanting this - him - in the long term. Luke nods and hands it back to Alex, leaning into his touch. "It looks good to me."

"All right." A knot of tension eases in Alex's chest, and he picks up a pen. "It's not legally binding anywhere in the world, obviously," he murmurs, scrawling his name across the bottom of the last page. "But..." he hands the pen to Luke. "It means something to me."

"It means something to me too," Luke says, signing it as well. "It means I'm yours," he says softly, glancing up at Alex.

Alex smiles and brushes his lips over Luke's. "I love hearing you say that word," he whispers. Although it feels like Luke is indulging him, every time. Maybe Alex will grow into feeling it's more real -- especially after tonight. "And this is for you, too," he says, handing his lover a square velvet box. "It's, um." He purses his lips, wondering just how to explain the collar; hoping Luke won't be displeased that it's not more traditional, leather and iron. "I didn't want you to wear something _boring_."

Luke grins at that and opens the box. "Oh, it's beautiful," he says, gently freeing the intricate [metal chain collar](http://citadel.mediawood.net/lukecollar.jpg) from its bed of velvet. "I've never seen one like this before." He leans in and kisses Alex hard on the mouth. "Thank you. I love it. Put it on me? Please?"

"Sure." Alex focuses on what he's doing, trying not to let Luke see how relieved he is. "It's custom-made. I emailed back and forth with the designer," he explains, undoing the sturdy clasp and laying the delicate-looking collar around Luke's neck. "She assured me that this will hold up to a leash."

Luke squirms at the thought. A _leash_. "It's beautiful," he says again, gently touching it with his fingers. "You did a wonderful job with it."

Alex trails his fingers over the intricate links as well, then slips his hand gently around Luke's throat. "Mine," he whispers, pulling his boy in for a kiss.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Luke nods. _Yours._  



End file.
